


My hope is a ship

by Excavatrice



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Lovesong, Other, Radch pop songs, sentient AI's, sentient ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excavatrice/pseuds/Excavatrice
Summary: verse 2 + 3 in the My heart is a fish song





	My hope is a ship

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is a fish  
> hiding in the water-grass  
> in the green, in the green
> 
> pre-annexation Orsian folksong from Shis'urna

My hope is a ship  
drifting through the darkest night  
in the void, in the void

My love is a dream  
rays of color fanning out  
in the deep, in the deep

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the melody here: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bjwf0iOHmfG/


End file.
